Joker
by ILoveRussia
Summary: Chris llega a la mansión de Albert Wesker, conocido demonio de Raccoon City, tras ser perseguido por una manada de lobos. Dentro de la vivienda ocurrirán cosas extrañas que desatarán la ira del rubio ¿Sobrevivirá o será asesinado como todos los demás?


**Y aquí tengo mi segundo fanfic, está inspirado en la canción del** _ **Joker**_ **de Miku Hatsune, por si hay algún interesado en escuchar la canción. Intenté que se pareciese lo más que podía al video, pero sin perder mi toque.**

 **Espero que os guste y me gustaría dar las gracias a Miki, de mi WhatsApp, sin ella esto no habría sido posible.**

 **Daría las gracias si el que se pase a leer esto dejase algún comentario, de verdad que se agradecen y ahora me pregunto ¿De verdad hay alguien que lee esto? :/ -se va a meditarlo-**

 **Sin más distracciones, disfrutad del fanfic. Espero sus críticas**

En Raccoon City, a la afueras de la ciudad existía un bosque frondoso y oscuro que conducía a una gran y antigua mansión. Se decía que la habitaba un poderoso "demonio", el cual tenía la costumbre de atraer a jóvenes inocentes a su casa, de las cuales no se volvía a tener noticias.

También, se susurraba que él robaba los corazones de sus víctimas y los coleccionaba. Se comentaba que sus ojos eran rojos/amarillos y alargados, como los de un gato y los llevaba ocultos detrás de unas gafas de sol. Su pelo era rubio brillante y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás. Los rumores decían que era un hombre increíblemente atractivo.

Todos conocían la leyenda, las madres vigilaban a sus hijos y se tenía prohibida la entrada al bosque bajo pena de cárcel. Aunque siempre había algún adolescente que se adentraba sin permiso alguno.

En el año 2000 ocurriría algo que acabaría con la leyenda del demonio rubio y con la "existencia" del demonio.

Gracias a que había perdido una apuesta con sus amigos, Chris Redfield, un adolescente de Raccoon City, se encontraba corriendo todo lo que sus piernas daban. Estaba siendo perseguido por una manada de lobos, el joven aceleró sus pasos al ver cerca una mansión, su cerebro solo pensaba en que como los animales le atrapasen, era hombre muerto.

Cuando llegó al claro que rodeaba la propiedad, las puertas de la residencia se abrieron solas. El moreno no lo pensó demasiado y entró, cuando los portones se cerraron, suspiró aliviado.

Ya a salvo, sus ojos azules examinaron todo lo que le rodeaba. Fue en ese momento, que se dio cuenta que había entrado a la boca del lobo. Aunque ese pensamiento no estuvo mucho tiempo en su mente, se empezó a sentir atraído por una voz que sonaba en su cabeza.

Recorrió varios pasillos hasta encontrar el origen de las palabras, tras unas puertas que parecían cuidadas y eran de color dorado. Cuando estas se abrieron, un hombre estaba tras ellas. Era rubio, con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol y vestía completamente de negro.

-Mi nombre es Wesker, adelante, pasa y ponte cómodo- el rubio esperó a que Chris se sentase, observando lo tenso que estaba y silencioso que se encontraba. –Es un gusto conocerte, Chris Redfield- sonrió como un tiburón al notar el miedo en esos hermosos ojos azules –venga, juguemos a las cartas. No estés tan callado, no te voy a robar el corazón- dijo con cierta burla mientras sacaba un taco de cartas de dentro de su chaqueta.

 _Mira este nuevo show preciosa  
invité a una mujer hermosa,  
juguemos cartas asombrosas  
no seas así, tan silenciosa._

-Te explicaré las reglas de este juego, presta atención. En el futuro tú quieres tener una pareja con el que ser feliz ¿Verdad? Bien, yo extenderé cinco cartas: cuatro normales y la carta del "Joker". Las pondré boca abajo y removeré, deberás elegir una carta, si escoges una carta normal, podrás salir de aquí, pero si escoges el "joker" un castigo te espera-

Wesker sonrió de forma sombría, el chico moriría hiciese lo que hiciese. Si levantaba una carta normal, los lobos le esperaban fuera y si daba la vuelta al "joker", robaría su órgano más importante.

Finalmente, el demonio escogió cinco cartas. Las puso boca arriba y luego las giró, las fue cambiando ante los ojitos asustados del adolescente. Todo esto lo hizo sin tocar la baraja en ningún momento. Levantó la vista lentamente y la clavó en los iris azules del Redfield -¿Cuál eliges? No te dejes llevar por el ego, en el amor eso no es posible-

Le observó dudar, las manos del chico temblaban por el miedo que sentía. Cuando escogió una carta, esta se mostró, era la carta del "joker". Albert Wesker sonrió triunfal –Ahora tu corazón me pertenece- __

_¿Entiendes las reglas del juego?  
En el amor no existe el ego,  
si tú quieres ser amada, luego  
este castigo deberás tomar._

Presa del pánico y sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir, se levantó de la silla dispuesto a huir. Pero se paralizó por el miedo al ver como el otro hombro se incorporaba también de la silla.

El rubio extendió la mano izquierda y las cinco cartas se levantaron de la mesa, rodearon al castaño, se juntaron y volvieron de donde habían salido.

-Ya no hay forma de volver atrás, ya guardé las cartas. Ellas ya decidieron tu futuro, no hay forma de darle marcha atrás- Albert disfrutaba profundamente de la cara llorosa de Chris.

El joven se puso de rodillas, dispuesto a suplicar por su vida. __

_Ni reculando al reloj  
podremos volver donde algún día soñamos  
mis cartas ya guardé y nunca más las podré sacar_

Empezó a llorar, mirando suplicante al demonio –por f….favor, no….no, yo no…. ¡No quiero morir! H….Haré lo que sea pero no…. ¡No me mates! –Lloró más fuerte al ver la cara de aburrimiento del otro.

Wesker observaba a Chris, era lo mismo de siempre, niños imbéciles que se introducían al bosque sin permiso y terminaba en su casa. Todos morían por su estupidez, pero en la ciudad preferían echarle la culpa. Nunca se preocupaban en cuidar de sus adolescentes.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y al instante, el adolescente se desmayó, cayendo como un peso muerto al suelo. De su pecho, sin herida alguna, salió su corazón. Albert lo sostuvo en su mano, notando como latía.

Pero, algo extraño sucedió, el chico se giró y abrió los ojos. __

_Joker...Una chica de ojos llorosos  
Joker...Muestra un mundo tenebroso  
Joker...Un segundo indecoroso  
Joker...Desaparecemos ante el dolor_

Un destello cruzó por delante de los ojos de ambos, cuando ambos volvieron a abrirlos, sentían la brisa acariciando sus rostro.

La confusión cruzó durante unos segundos los ojos de Albert, pero luego sonrió con malicia. Ese chico era especial, si se lo montaba correctamente podría convencerle para vivir juntos.

Chris miraba el paisaje, sin ninguna expresión, seguía vivo pero sin su corazón, no podía mostrar sus sentimientos.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, ambos pararon. Wesker sostuvo la mano del más pequeño en el aire –Te mostraré el mundo que tú no ves, te voy a enseñar la putrefacción que reina en tu mundo-

Dieron un pequeño "paseo", viendo las maldades que ocurrían mientras la gente descansaba –esta ciudad está putrefacta, como todo en este mundo-

Una sensación extraña recorrió el cuerpo del mayor al ver los ojos sin vida del otro, ya no le producía placer darle dolor o el poder ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Se sentía…. Como decaído. Se quedó quieto y deseó volver a su hogar para poder acabar con su problema de raíz. __

_Te mostraré el mundo perdido  
Un bosque en la noche fundido  
La expectación casi se he ido  
te sientes como decaído _

De pronto, volvían a estar en el castillo pero en una sala diferente. Chris estaba sentado en un sillón rojo, con el respaldo en forma de corazón y Wesker estaba de pie, frente a él.

Con cuidado, el demonio devolvió el corazón a su víctima y observó como "volvía a la vida" lentamente, pestañeando.

Después de su resurrección, pasó algo también extraño. Su inseparable baraja, con la que decidía el destino de sus víctimas, se cayó al suelo. Las cartas se desintegraron al tocar el suelo, el rubio acababa de perder todo su poder, toda su diversión por culpa de ese niñato.

La ira empezó a invadir su mente y borró todo pensamiento, solo podía ver el cuchillo dorado que descansaba a un lado, cerca. Lo cogió, lo levantó con ambas manos, dispuesto a acabar con ese ser inferior frente a él. __

_Aunque me entregues tu amor  
yo sé que nada cambiará entre los dos  
mis cartas se han caído  
no las podré recuperar_

Echó el puñal hacia atrás, bajando la otra mano para tener más fuerza. Albert estaba muy alterado, su mano temblaba como si sintiese emociones humanas, como si fuese un ser humano, algo inferior. ¡Él era un demonio! ¡Alguien que podía hacer cosas asombrosas! ¡Por favor, Albert Wesker se consideraba a sí mismo un dios!

Cerró los ojos por un momento, dominando sus emociones por completo. Los abrió y estos mostraban pura determinación, no se iba a arrepentir de matar al causante de su "desastre". Bajó el cuchillo para clavarlo en su pecho.

Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de lograr su objetivo, se oyó una débil voz -¡Joker!- Paró el cuchillo en seco y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Seguía con el puñal en la mano, pero ya no sentía ira. Acarició la suave mejilla de Chris –Maldito crío ¿Qué me has hecho? No quiero cambiar- Sus gafas de sol resbalaron de sus ojos, mostraron unos hermosos ojos amarillos, algo llorosos.

 _Joker...Joker..."Joker... "  
la luz se asoma de repente  
Joker...quitando la ira de mi mente  
Joker... busco tu rostro adolescente _

Finalmente, Chris recuperó totalmente el conocimiento, abrió los ojos, haciendo que Wesker retirase su mano del rostro del adolescente. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos.

Los del rubio derramaban saladas lágrimas que no podían dejar de caer.

Chris se incorporó del sofá, un poco tambaleante. Esto hizo que el demonio se tuviese que echar un poco hacia atrás. El moreno le quitó el cuchillo de la mano, miró a Wesker, viendo un ligero temor en sus ojos. Tiró el puñal lejos y agarró tiernamente la mano del rubio.

Sonrió con dulzura y Albert le correspondió la expresión. Se levantó del suelo y se agarraron de las manos.

 _Joker... nos encontramos frente a frente  
Joker... Una mujer de ojos llorosos  
Joker...la muerte espera entre sollozos  
Joker... un segundo indecoroso  
Joker... desaparecemos ante el dolor  
_

Después del suceso en la mansión, no se volvió a saber nada del Redfield, pero tampoco de Wesker.

Al principio, los habitantes de Raccoon City no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Aunque se alegraban de que ya no hubiese más muertes ni desapariciones.

Después de unos años sin saber nada sobre la pareja, llegó una carta firmada del puño de Chris, con fotos incluidas. Estaban viviendo en otro país y se habían casado, según se veía en las fotos, Chris estaba de seis meses.


End file.
